


Der Hybrid

by Lakashi



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG1
Genre: Evolution, after Doctor Who season 9
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6485446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakashi/pseuds/Lakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus trifft den Doctor in dessen TARDIS. Die beiden haben so einiges zu besprechen. Natürlich geht es auch um die Erde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mit dieser Geschichte wird kein Geld verdient. Alle Rechte an Doctor Who gehören der BBC, alle Rechte an Stargate SG1 und Stargate Atlantis gehören MGM. Ich habe mir ihre Charaktere nur geborgt.  
> A nonprofit story.

„Weißt du es denn nicht?“ 

„…“

„Der Hybrid, Doctor. Komm schon, du weißt es genau.“

Der Doctor steht an der Konsole der TARDIS. Scheinbar ausdruckslos starrt er auf den Bildschirm, während er einige Datensätze eingibt. 

„Der Hybrid: Ein Wessen erschaffen aus zwei Kriegerrassen. Vermutlich Timelord und Dalek. Soll irgendwann mal die Timelords vernichten.“

„Das mit dem Dalek glaubt doch niemand!“

„Oh, die Timelords schon.“

Janus seufzt. „Wie könnte irgendetwas halb Dalek sein?“

„Gegenfrage: Wie kann irgendetwas halb Myrolon sein? Oder Iratuskäfer? Warum muss eigentlich jede halbwegs intelligente Lebensform auf zwei Beinen laufen?“

„…“

„Nun ich nehme an, es liegt daran, dass es einfach viel praktischer ist, wenn man nicht umfällt bei dem Versuch an irgendetwas rumzuschrauben, was sich gerade etwas über Augenhöhe befindet, aber müssen es denn immer zwei Beine sein? Warum hat niemand fünf?“

„Du kommst vom Thema ab! Und die Vedraner haben übrigens vier Beine?“

„Oh ja aller Dinges. Ich war mal mit einer ihrer Kaiserinnen und Hommer Margonien fischen. Und der alte Geschichtenerzähler musste ständig von Zentauren schwafeln. Die Kaiserin war vielleicht beleidigt. Stell dir eine wütende Gorgonin auf vier Beinen vor! Die Kaiserin war schlimmer.“

„Doctor …“ 

„Leider hat Tran Verdra diese doch erstaunlich kreative Kreatur gegen das zweibeinige Modell getauscht. Am Ende schließt sich wohl jeder dem Mainstream an.“

„DOCTOR!“

Mit einem Ruck dreht sich der Doctor zu Janus. Dieser steht an das Geländer gelehnt mit verschränkten Armen da.

„Der Hybrid. Ein Mischling. Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht bin ich ja der Hybrid.“

„Die Timelords haben dir das nicht abgekauft.“

„Sie haben es lange genug geglaubt.“

„2,34 Sekunden lang?“

„Oh ein Antiker der etwas von Zeit versteht. Heute muss Weihnachten sein.“

„Ich glaube es ist Ostern, denn du hast deinen Sarkasmus gefunden.“

„Was für eine lahme Erwiderung.“ Er dreht sich kurz und geht dann hinüber zu seiner Gitarre um sie sich umzuhängen. „Warum verneint niemand den Timelord?“

Janus verzieht nur eine Augenbraue nach oben, während er mit den Augen den Doctor verfolgt.

„Ashildr hat auf Mensch und Timelord getippt. Niemand ersetzt den Timelord.“

„Ein Mythos passt zu einem Mythos.“

„Sie liegen alle falsch.“ Er spielt die ersten Takte von My Chemical Romance’s „the light behind your eyes“

„Und doch liegen sie mit Timelord richtig. Du solltest auch nicht mehr erwarten. Immerhin sind die meisten Völker des Universums uns Lantianern nie begegnet.“

„Der Begriff Antiker passt inzwischen viel besser zu euch. Findest du nicht?“ Weitere Takte folgen.

Mit starrem Blick stößt sich Janus von dem Geländer ab und beginnt sich langsam dem Doctor zu nähern.

„Die Menschen von der Erde waren schon immer besser im Namen geben als ich.“

„Wusstest du, das sie von den Jaffa als Tau’ri bezeichnet werden?“ 

Der Doctor stoppt das Klimpern auf der Gitarre und blickt zu Janus auf, welcher nur wenige Schritte entfernt stehen bleibt. „Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum sie einen Namen verwenden, der ihnen von den Goa’uld gegeben wurde. Das Wort bedeutet einfach nur Mensch. Abwertend in der Sprache der Goa’uld. Sie sollten bei „Erdlingen“ bleiben.“ 

Janus schüttelt den Kopf. „Es bedeutet nicht nur Mensch. Es bedeutet Mensch der ersten Welt. Und es erfüllte die Goa’uld mit Angst und sogar Respekt. Und für die Jaffa bedeutet es weit mehr: Hoffnung, Widerstand, Unbeugsamkeit, Freiheit. Die Jaffa verwendeten den Namen im Geheimen, die Geschichte der Tau’ri-Revolution war die mündliche Bibel für all jene, die glaubten, dass die Goa’uld besiegt werden können.“

„Dann ist es wohl doch eingänglicher als Erdling.“

„Und runder als Terranier.“

„Wirklich? Terranier? Ihr seid ja noch schlechter im Namengeben als ich.“ Der Doctor wendet sich wieder seiner Gitarre zu. Janus schmunzelt.

„Also. Der Hybrid …“

„Jaja ja, der Hybrid. Mischling. Eindeutig Mischling.“ Takte von Queen’s „we will rock you“ folgen.

„Ich werde nicht weggehen. Ich habe die Ewigkeit.“

„Und ich eine Gitarre und eine coole Brille und zu dem gerade einen Lauf.“ Er spielt nur Takte von irgendeinem Lied von Metallica. 

„…“

Abrupt legt der Doctor die Gitarre nieder und geht (um Janus herum) zur Konsole. „Wie gesagt: Sie liegen alle falsch“

Janus folgt dem Doctor. Er blickt ihm über die Schulter. 

„Würde der Hybrid von zwei Kriegerrassen abstammen, würde dies bedeuten, dass irgendwer mit seinem Chemiebaukasten ohne Verstand und Aufsicht herumgespielt hat. Besonders wenn eine Rasse davon Timelord ist, und eine Rasse ist definitiv Timelord. Und das ist unmöglich!“

„So?“

„Timelords sind voll ausentwickelt. Wir sind eigentlich unpaarbar mit anderen Rassen.“

„Was auch der Grund ist, warum ein Dalek letzten Endes ein Timelord ist.“

„Devros … die einzige Methode eine andere Rasse aus den Timelords zu erschaffen endete in den Daleks.“

„Was die Daleks als die zweite Rasse ausschließt.“

Der Doctor blickt auf. „Wie wurde aus einem Iratuskäfer und einem Halblantianer ein Wraith?“

„Halblantianer?“

„Nun hier passt die Bezeichnung Lantianer. Es handelt sich um die Vergangenheit.“

„Ich bezog mich auf das halb.“

„Nun ein Volk geschaffen von einer Maschine und mit den Lantianern als Genetische Vorlage doch ohne wesentliche Genmerkmale, die jene Lantianer überlegen machten. Wie nennst du sie?“

„Menschen?“

„Ich verstehe wofür ihr diesen Zungenbrecher brauchtet.“

„Terranier ein Zungenbrecher?“

„Sag es fünfmal hintereinander, dann ist es einer!“

Janus muss herzhaft auflachen. 

Der Doctor wendet sich wieder seinem Monitor zu. „Es braucht einen Planeten. Nun einen Planeten mit sehr fragwürdigem Humor oder ein sehr wütendes Exemplar. Vielleicht auch beides. Aber schon wieder zwei Beine!“

„Ich begreife, warum dir Terra so gefällt. Die meisten Tierarten haben hier vier oder mehr Beine.“

„Wohl wahr. Die Erde ist wohl der kreativste Planet im Umkreis von acht Galaxien.“ 

„Und zu dem noch gütig, fleißig, experimentierfreudig und vor allem geduldig. Sehr geduldig.“

„Der geduldigste Planet im Umkreis von 19 Galaxien. Der perfekte Planet um den Hybriden zu erschaffen.“

„Und schön ist sie auch noch.“ Janus Gesicht bekommt einen verträumten Ausdruck. 

Der Doctor holt seinen Schallschraubenzieher aus der Tasche. „Jetzt verlieb dich nicht! Dafür hast du die Ewigkeit.“

„Ich bin seit 10 000 Jahren verliebt. Sie hat mir das größte Geschenk gemacht, dass ich hätte bekommen können. Nun eigentlich mehr als nur eins.“

Der Schallschraubenzieher verschwindet in einer Schnittstelle und die TARDIS beginnt, Daten herunterzuladen und zu verarbeiten. „Mehr als nur eins?“

„Sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass unsere zweite Evolutionsstufe alle Fähigkeiten besaß um Atlantis am Ende doch endlich heim zu bringen.“

Der Doctor blickt wieder zu Janus. „Mehr als eins heißt mindestens zwei.“

„John“

„Was?“

Die Mundwinkel von Janus verziehen sich zu einem Grinsen. „River Song würde nun sagen: Spoiler Alarm“

„Ich hasse es, wenn sie das sagt!“

Janus grinst weiter vor sich hin. Der Doctor wendet sich wieder dem Monitor zu.

„Sie hat viel investiert. Nun vor allem brauchte sie Zeit. Sie hat sie von Grund auf neu aufgebaut. Eine neue Sorte Mensch, von Anfang an zum Teil ein Timelord. Aber wie?“

„Indem sie die DNA eines Timelords als Matrize verwendet hat und die Menschen dieser im Laufe der Zeit immer weiter angenäherte.“

„Sie muss den Antiker, und hier passt nun wieder nur dieser Begriff, also beschwer dich nicht, schon sehr früh hinzugefügt haben. Sonst hätten die Tau’ri heute zumindest zwei Herzen.“

„Terra hat sich unsere DNA vor über 100 Millionen Jahren geholt. Sie hat ein Virus als Biovektor verwendet. Die Tau’ri bezeichnen es heute als Influenza.“

„Es hatte damals euch und das restliche Leben der Galaxie fast ausgelöscht. Was damals überlebt hat, ist echt armselig gewesen. Ich mochte die Forturaner. Nettes Volk. Sehr musikalisch. Ihr Gesang war ein melodisches Brummen mit Klickgeräuschen, wenn sie atmen mussten.“ Der Doctor bewegt sich auf die andere Seite der Konsole, wobei er den Monitor mit sich führt.

„Die vier großen Völker haben es überstanden. Nox und Furlinger konnten sogar in der Milchstraße bleiben.“ Janus stützt sich auf der Konsole ab und blickt dem Doctor ins Gesicht.

„Tzz! Vier! Dank eurer Inkompetenz im Umgang mit dem Virus wurden 99,98% alles intelligentem Lebens ausgelöscht.“ Mit finsterer Miene fährt der Doctor fort. „Influenza war von der Erde nicht konzipiert worden, damit ihr es im All breitlatscht wie einen Kaugummi auf Asphalt. Es steckt heute noch in den Eisflächen vieler Planeten. Eine tickende Zeitbombe für eine ganze Galaxie und vielleicht noch zwei weitere, wenn es wieder solche Idioten wie euch gibt, die einfach mal in eine andere Galaxie reisen ohne sich ihres Zustandes bewusst zu sein.“

„Ich bestreite nicht, dass dies keine unserer Sternstunden war.“

„Eure Sternstunden kann ich an einer Hand abzählen.“

„Lass deine Wut nicht an mir aus! Damals war ich nicht am Leben. Ich bin für so einiges verantwortlich gewesen, aber dafür nicht.“

„Ich habe so das Gefühl, dass es mal jemanden gab, der mich dazu gebracht hätte, die ganze Situation freundlich darzulegen.“

„Clara“

„Was?“

„Clara Oswin Oswald“

„…“

„Vergiss es.“

„Oswin … Dalek …Amy und Rory … Ponds“ Der Gesichtsausdruck des Doctors wird traurig.

„DOCTOR!“

„Mm?”

„Wir kommen vom Thema ab.“

„…“

„Wir waren bei Influenza.“

„Influenza: Retrovirus, RNA-Virus, Umgangssprachlich auf der Erde auch als Grippeerreger bekannt, Grund warum vor 65 Millionen Jahren die Dinosaurier ausstarben. Kurz: Der Killer der Erde. Nicht für Außerirdisches Leben bestimmt.“

„Mit Ausnahme der Timelords. Der Grund, warum auf Terra vergleichsweise wenig starb. Mal von der Antikerbevölkerung abgesehen.“

„Wir Timelords sind nicht immun.“

„Darum ging es auch nicht.“

„Wie dem auch sei. Timelord und Antiker verflochten in einer von Grund auf neu entwickelten Rasse. Gut das man sie jetzt Tau’ri nennt. Besser als Hybrid.“

Janus stützt sein Kinn auf seine Handfläche.

Der Doctor fängt an in der TARDIS auf und ab zu laufen. „Nicht ein Hybrid. Ein ganzes Volk von Hybriden. Erschaffen im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit, an dem gefährlichsten Ort in der Galaxie … nein, im Universum! Gut für euch, dass ihr schon aufgestiegen seid.“

„Warum?“

„Weil die Tau’ri irgendwann die Timelords vernichten werden.“

„…“

„Ich bin wie Devros …“

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich bin der Vater einer Rasse, die laut einer Prophezeiung irgendwann gegen die Timelords kämpft. Ein neuer Zeitkrieg. Und diesmal werden die Timelords verlieren.“

„Was wirst du tun?“

„Was ich immer getan habe.“ 

Der Doctor bleibt stehen, nun sieht er Janus direkt in die Augen.

„Die Erde und die Tau’ri beschützen … wird nicht einfach, war es nie.“

„Du bist nicht allein.“

„Oh ich bezweifle das Missy so hilfreich sein wird.“

„Ich meinte eher uns.“

„Die Antiker? Ist mir neu das ihr euch irgendwo einmischt.“

„Wenn es um Terra geht, haben wir unsere höchste Regel bereits mehr als einmal gebrochen.“

„Bevor ihr eingreift helfen sich die Tau’ri für gewöhnlich selbst.“

„Was auch gut so ist. Sie rufen nicht um Hilfe, wenn sie auch nur eine geringe Chance sehen, mit dem Problem allein fertig zu werden. Sie würden es weder von uns noch von dir akzeptieren, etwas diktiert zu bekommen.“

„Sie sind nicht schwach. Auch nicht dumm. Nur unerfahren. Und manchmal etwas kurzsichtig.“

„Das wäre wohl jeder, der nur einen Planeten kennt.“

„Wieso sind sie hier gefangen?“

„Sie sind nicht gefangen.“ 

„Natürlich sind sie das. Jeder stumpfsinnige Hinterwäldler eines Planeten, der nicht Erde heißt, hat mehr Möglichkeiten im All zu reisen als sie.“

Janus erwidert nichts darauf. Er sieht dem Doctor noch eine Weile dabei zu, wie dieser an seiner Konsole stehend Daten eingibt. 

Als der Doctor erneut aufsieht, ist Janus verschwunden. 

Der Doctor läuft drei Schritte nach rechts um die Konsole, dann legt er den Hebel um. Sofort meldet sich die TARDIS mit ihren typischen Reisegeräuschen, als hätte sie die ganze Zeit nur darauf gewartet, dass es endlich losgeht.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Hybrid ist Teil einer Serie von Geschichten. Nicht alle werden ein Crossover zwischen Doctor Who und Stargate sein, es wird eventuell auch längere Geschichten geben. Einige Fragen werden vielleicht in zukünftigen Geschichten beantwortet, aber wenn Fragen aufgekommen sind, stellt sie bitte ^^ Ich freue mich über Feedback


End file.
